kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters
The webtoon Kubera features an extensive cast of characters designed by Currygom. Many of the names are derived from Hindu mythology (e.g. "Kubera" and "Agni"), and some are names often seen in India (e.g. "Rao" and "Asha"). The story's plot does not follow any of the mythologies, however. "First Appearance" is the chapter where the character first appears in the present timeline or a flashback, but not as part of a reference (such as Brilith and Agni in Chapter 5 or Kubera in Chapter 10). Main Characters Main The following characters are listed in order of appearance. Supporting Characters Humans The following characters are listed in alphabetical order. Quarters The following characters are listed in alphabetical order. Halfs Kasak Rajof Kasak Rajof (카사크 라조프) is a fighter of Vritra clan heritage, and the only living dragon on Planet Willarv. In spite of his emotionless demeanor, he is one of humanity's greatest allies. Agwen Rajof is his daughter. Kasak also appears in the side novel The Finite. Leny Leny (레니) is a young Half of Kinnara clan heritage. She traveled from the sura realm to the human realm with Shess. Elwin Rakan Elwin Rakan (엘윈 라칸) is a young Half of Yaksha clan heritage and Teo Rakan's adopted daughter. She is training to become a fighter, and has the rare ability among Halfs to understand sura speech. Parr Hael Parr Hael (파르 하엘) is a fighter of Yaksha clan heritage, and friends with Teo Rakan, who is also her sponsor. She has cat-like ears and a tail. Clari Utas Clari Utas (클라리 우타스) is a fighter of Gandharva clan heritage. She lives in Kalibloom and Zard Blain is her sponsor. Tilda Melliot Tilda Melliot (틸다 멜리엇) is the General Manager of the Eloth Magicians' Guild and personal bodyguard to the Guild Branch President, Saha On. As a Half she cannot use magic, yet she is very knowledgeable on the subject. Hana Sairofe Hana Sairofe (하나 사이로페) is of Yaksha clan heritage. Lutz and Ran Sairofe are her sons. She is deceased by the time the story takes place. Ananta clan suras Ananta Ananta (아난타) was a nastika and the first king of the Ananta clan. He was strongest sura of any clan, yet he was unambitious and preferred to avoid conflict. The gods still managed to find a way to kill him, which resulted in unforeseen consequences. Manasvin Manasvin (마나스빈) was a nastika and the second king of the Ananta clan. He was the third-ranked clan member who only took the throne after Ananta's death because of Vasuki's refusal. He typically wore a mask with one open eye. He is deceased by the time the story takes place. Vasuki Vasuki (바스키) is a nastika and the second-ranked clan member behind Ananta in his male form, but currently remains in her weaker female form to allow Sagara to stay in power. She remains in the sura realm to keep order among her clan-mates, because they refuse to accept Sagara as their king. Her nickname is Huia. Riagara Riagara (리아가라) is a 4th-stage rakshasa and is one of Sagara's bodyguards in the human realm. She is very loyal to Sagara, keeps her calm when tensions rise, and is good at analyzing situations. She is a strong and skilled fighter who does not depend on her transcendental skills. Pingara Pingara (핀가라) is a 4th-stage rakshasa and is one of Sagara's bodyguards. He/she is usually quiet yet serious. His/her special skills are escaping and hiding, but he/she is also a strong fighter. Clophe Clophe (클로페) is a 3rd-stage rakshasa and part of Sagara's core group. He is Cloche's older brother, but is often mistaken as the younger sibling because he has not advanced to 4th stage yet. He speaks to no one other than his sister, and is often brooding. His fighting skills are on par with Riagara's, but his transcendental skills are relatively weak. Cloche Cloche (클로체) is a 4th-stage rakshasa and part of Sagara's core group along with her older brother Clophe. She is opinionated, somewhat emotional, and loyal to Sagara. She is not a very skilled fighter, and relies on her transcendental skills in combat. Asura clan suras Asura Asura (아수라) is a nastika and king of the Asura clan of insects. He is currently the second-strongest sura, after Vritra. He declined to participate in Sagara's plan when she and Manasvin approached him. Hura Hura (후라) is a rakshasa and the only support Asura offered to Sagara for her scheme in the human realm. It is a worker insect sura with no gender. It is a jokester, but it is also impatient and does not follow directions well. Gandharva clan suras Makara Makara (마카라) is a nastika and the 2nd-ranked clan member. He cares for the well-being of his clan, but since he is not very charismatic, even he admits he would not be a great leader if something should happen to the king, Gandharva. Urvasi Urvasi (우르바시) is a nastika. He has a hot temper, but he is very protective of his friends. He has only been shown as a male in the webtoon, but has a reputation of being a great beauty in his female form. Urvasi also appears in the side novel The Finite. Menaka Menaka (메나카) was a nastika, wife of Gandharva, and mother of Shakuntala. She was a pacifist who encouraged her husband to avoid getting involved in the conflicts between the other clans. She is deceased by the time the current story takes place. Shakuntala Shakuntala (샤쿤탈라) is a 4th-stage rakshasa and the only child of the king and Menaka. In her earlier stages, she had a cheerful disposition and was fond of making flower necklaces. In the sura realm she cares for her clan's children and others who are sickened by the toxic environment, but hides the fact that she is suffering as well. She is currently missing and presumed dead. Garuda clan suras Garuda Garuda (가루다) is a nastika and king of the Garuda clan. In the past, he separated his three children and sent them to live with his trusted friends because they were in danger. He is currently in a coma for unknown reasons, and his son Maruna is acting king. Vinata Vinata (비나타) was a nastika, wife of Garuda, and mother of Maruna and Kalavinka. She is deceased by the time the story takes place. Vinata also appears in the side novel The Finite. Kalavinka Kalavinka (칼라빈카) is a rakshasa (current stage unknown), and Maruna and Yuta's younger sister. She is currently in hiding somewhere in the human realm. Kinnara clan suras Kinnara Airavata Shess Vritra clan suras Vritra Taksaka Utpala Yaksha clan suras Yaksha Shuri Taraka clan suras Taraka Gods Brahma Kali Shiva Visnu Chandra Indra Surya Vayu Varuna Yama Asvins Marut Other characters The Finite The following characters appear in Currygom's side novel The Finite but not in the webtoon. References Category:Index Category:Characters